


Because I Said So

by orphan_account



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Family [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Derek has a kid, Family, Feels, Hurt, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek knocked up a woman he met at a bar, which caused multiple problems.





	Because I Said So

~~~~~~~~"Daddy?"

Stiles looks up in the review mirror and smiles at the little girl sitting in the car seat behind him, his little bean. She's wearing a puffy pink jacket, blue jeans, and a white tee that says 'Daddies Little Girl'. Her long black hair in a ponytail and bracelets covering her arm. Even though Stiles and her aren't blood related he would do anything for her.

"Yes bug?" Stiles retorts as he starts the car after stopping at a red light.

"Where's papa? It's been a while since i've seen him."

Stiles sighs. He knew she would ask eventually. About five years back, before Stiles and Derek were married, but they were in fact dating, Derek got drunk, and knocked up a girl at a bar. So not only did Derek cheat, but it resulted in a child that Derek wasn't ready for. Not that Stiles hates Talia, no he loves her, but the way it happened is too fucked up for Stiles to speak of it.

Derek apologized over and over, saying it was a mistake, he didn't mean it. Stiles of course like the love sick fool he is accepted, but that wasn't enough for Derek. He just  _had_ to propose to Stiles, saying 'It'll make it better.' Stiles agreed and they got married a couple months after Talia was born, but right after that happened, Derek kinda disappeared. He was home less, he worked more, he didn't even bother to help Stiles with Talia. Thank god Talia's mother didn't fight for custody or else that would have resulted in more heartbreak.

So Stiles kinda takes care of Talia. Even though she isn't his it's as if she came from his genitals instead, especially since Derek can barely look either of them in the eye. Stiles thinks it's because he feels guilty, but he is still pissed off. Immensely. Stiles clears his throat and puts on a fake smile.

"Papa is working sweetie. Don't worry we should see him within the next couple days."

Derek has been missing for a week now, but his stuff is still in their house. Stiles can only guess what he is doing, but his thoughts only travel to the worst. Talia frowns at Stiles' answer.

"But I want him now! I want Papa!" 

Talia's eyes turn a golden orange and she kicks Stiles' seat with too much force. Stiles jerks his body away from the seat, wincing at the pain in his back. Caring for Talia doesn't help that she's a werecub. She started presenting last year, try explaining that to preschool teachers.

Talia's eyes start to water. "Did I hurt you daddy?"

Stiles breathes in. "Just a little sweetie. Remember what I said about trying to stay calm?"

Talia looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry daddy."

Stiles breathes out an okay and pulls into their driveway, parking the car and pulling the keys out. Talia unbuckled her seat and jumps out of the car, Stiles doing the same. Talia reaches for Stiles' hand and smiles when he wraps it around her small fingers. Talia gets a whiff of something and runs away from Stiles, barging into the front door that shouldn't be unlocked. 

"Papa!" Talia yells.

Stiles deadpans. He locks the car and walks in the house to see Talia and Derek hugging. Derek crouching, head buried in her hair. He looks up at Stiles and they lock eyes, Stiles is pretty sure Derek can smell the fury on him.

"Talia, go to your room. You and papa can hang out tomorrow, it's time for bed. I'll be in there in a couple minutes."

Talia whips around. "Bu-"

"No buts. Go." Stiles says cutting her off.

Talia walks upstairs slowly, sniffling. Stiles drops his keys in a bowl next to the door and pulls off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. He slowly shuffles to the kitchen and grabs a water, while Derek just stands there.

"Where have you been?" Stiles asks without turning away from the fridge.

Derek tenses. "I decided to stay in a hotel for a while. You don't seem to like when I work from home."

Stiles snorts. "When the fuck are you ever home?"

Stiles turns around to see Derek with his head down. "I'm sorry Stiles. I told you work-"

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it before, don't need to hear it again." Stiles pauses. "You know it's getting harder right?"

Derek looks up. "What is?"

Stiles wipes his face with his hand. "Raising her. I can't do it all on my own. She's having more episodes, her fangs are bigger, claws sharp to the point they can now cut skin, and i'm talking from experience."

Derek flinches. "I never said it would be easy."

Stiles' lip twitches. "No, you never told me I would raise her alone! You're never here, you can barely look at us both, she calls me daddy! That should be you! Every time you leave she thinks you're not coming back! You, Derek, are a horrible father."

Dereks face turns into one of anger. "You don't think I know that?!"

"No! I don't! You are so self centered that i'm surprised your standing here right now! You know I could have gotten over the fact you slept with someone, someone of the opposite sex. I could have gotten over the fact you knocked her up, but I never thought I would be doing this  _alone._ You! Are supposed to be her biological father!"

"I know! It's just-just."

"What? It's just what?!" 

A tear slips from Dereks eye. "I hurt you. I ruined what we had, and it'll never be the same. I feel like every time you kiss me you're doing it because you feel like you have to. Every time I look at Talia it just reminds me of what I did. You know you haven't said I love you since you found out?"

Derek voice is hoarse, as he speaks. Tears glossy and face pained.Stiles scoffs and shakes his head, but what he didn't expect was to see Talia standing a few feet away from Derek.

"Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale what did I say?" Stiles asks.

Talia looks from Derek to Stiles. "You said to go to my room, but you didn't come to tuck me in. You said in five minutes daddy. It's been seven. I know because I counted!"

Stiles sighs. "This isn't over. Stay here." Stiles points his finger at Derek.

Stiles brushes past the other man and picks Talia up, arm under her legs. Stiles walks up step by step and opens the door to Talia's room. He lays her down and sits next to her, bed creaking under his weight. He covers her small body with her blanket and kisses her temple, brushing his hand through her hair.

"Does papa hate me?"

That comment alone makes Stiles want to punch Derek. 

"No, bug. He just feels guilty."

Talia furrows her Derek like eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well, long before you were born he hung out with someone other than daddy, which ended up in her being pregnant with you. Daddy was very hurt and now papa feels bad. He has been for a while."

Talia frowns. "Don't worry though. Just know that he loves you and so do I." 

Stiles kisses Talia on the forehead once more and gets up, turning off the lamp next to her bed. He waves goodbye and says goodnight when he closes her door softly. Sighing as he walks back down. When he reaches the last step he sees Derek on the couch with his head in his hands, knees bent. 

"Derek?"

Derek picks his head up, face puffy and eyes red.

"I want a divorce."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, feel free to give ideas and voice your opinion. I love reading all of them!


End file.
